dougfandomcom-20200214-history
Judy Funnie
Character information= Judith Anastasia "Judy" Funnie is the older sister of Doug Funnie. She's often seen with a flair for the (overly) dramatic, usually seen wearing only purple and black, and rarely takes off her beret nor her sunglasses. Background Judy was born some 16 years ago in Bloatsburg to Phil and Theda Funnie. It was five years later she gained a little brother of her own. She moved into Bluffington alongside her family. Personality At 16 years old, Judy is the oldest child in her family and while she's never particularly rebellious, she's very dramatic (due to being an actress) and often difficult to deal with. However, she's very intelligent and artistic and therefore attends the Moody School, a school for artistically talented teenagers. Judy is sometimes tapped to give or direct performances at Bluffington Elementary, and although Doug initially dreads these events out of fear that Judy will embarrass him (as she has done in the past), Judy's productions usually turn out to be well received. Jim Jinkins once pitched a spin-off series to Disney that would have focused on Judy, but Disney rejected it. At least there are episodes with Judy's name in the Disney show. Physical Appearance She has red hair. She wears a purple sweater dress, a black shirt, black tights, and purple boots. Relationships Doug Funnie Doug is her younger brother. Although she and Doug have sibling rivalry like any normal pair of siblings, she loves him and it's very clear that they're close, and her teasing of him is usually good-natured. Cleopatra "Dirtbike" Funnie As with her younger brother, Judy is caring of her younger sister. Theda Funnie Judy is caring of her mother, though questions her authority sometimes. An example is seen in the movie where she questions Theda telling her off for the "mess" she made (it was Doug and Skeeter bringing Herman Melville in the house) Phil Funnie Roger Klotz Roger is Judy's secret crush, from his side, anyway. Maybe? Al and Moo Sleech In the Disney version of the show, the Sleech bros seem to take an interest to her. |-| Gallery= Pictures Tumblr lp2mz03REy1qzk2upo1 500.png Doug - Judy (judy sitting - Copy 873.jpg Judy hot 2.jpg Judy hot.jpg Doug - Judy (doug-judy-1-.jpg Doug - Judy (500x judy823-1-.jpg Judy kid.jpg Doug's Scary Sister.jpg Nick Era Judy.jpg Judy Barefoot.png Judy Relaxing.png Judy Relaxing 2.png Judy gabbing.jpg Judy in Robes.png Judy Funnie.png Judy Funnie .png Judy_date_outfit.png Selince.PNG|Judy Saying "SILENCE!" Judy & Doug Doug judy.jpg Doug - judy car.jpg Doug - dawwwwwwww.jpg Doug - fight fun.jpg Doug - doug judy honkr burgr.jpg Doug, Porkchop, and Multi Judys.png Doug's on his Own Judy in Doug's On His Own 1.jpg Judy in Doug's On His Own 2.jpg Judy in Doug's On His Own 3.jpg Doug is Slave for a Day Judy in Doug's Servitude 1.jpg Judy in Doug's Servitude 2.jpg Doug's Babysitter Judy in Doug's Babysitter 01.jpg Judy in Doug's Babysitter 02.jpg Judy in Doug's Babysitter 03.jpg Judy in Doug's Babysitter 04.jpg Judy in Doug's Babysitter 05.jpg Judy in Doug's Babysitter 06.jpg Judy in Doug's Babysitter 07.jpg Judy in Doug's Babysitter 08.jpg Judy in Doug's Babysitter 09.jpg Judy in Doug's Babysitter 10.jpg Judy in Doug's Babysitter 11.jpg Judy in Doug's Babysitter 12.jpg Judy in Doug's Babysitter 13.jpg Judy in Doug's Babysitter 14.jpg Judy in Doug's Babysitter 15.jpg Judy in Doug's Babysitter 16.jpg Judy in Doug's Babysitter 17.jpg Judy in Doug's Babysitter 18.jpg Judy in Doug's Babysitter 19.jpg Judy in Doug's Babysitter 20.jpg Judy in Doug's Babysitter 21.jpg Judy in Doug's Babysitter 22.jpg Disney's Doug's Judy Judy2.jpg Disney Era Judy.png Doug'sBigComeback 0338.png Doug'sLastBirthdayPt2 0632.png Doug - judy pissd.jpg Doug - judy look.jpg Doug - judy drawin.jpg Doug - Judy (char 30568-1-.jpg Judy blowing kiss.jpg Judy is hilarious.jpg DougGrowsUpPt1 358.png Doug - judy (2).jpg Doug - awwwwww.jpg Doug - sad judy.jpg Doug - hug.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Students Category:Doug's Family Category:Judy's Alter-Egos Category:Characters Category:Judy's Alter Egos